


you're doing something to me

by jenofeet



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, i don't really proofread anything sorry in advance, lapslock, theyre just making out lmaoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 04:17:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenofeet/pseuds/jenofeet
Summary: "if you don't kiss me in two seconds, im breaking up with you."





	you're doing something to me

like candy, he tasted so good. unlike his coffee, he was cotton candy sweet.

jeno was drunk on him. he could never get enough, he was happy that jaemin seemed to feel the same.

his days were long, jeno balancing classes and work five days a week, his weekends consumed by studying and catching up on his readings. every other night he would hit the gym, emptying his frustrations on a punching bag or treadmill.

in fact, that was where he had first met jaemin. he had walked into the locker room after he had finished his workout, jeno was zipping up his bag when jaemin’s landed on the bench next to him. jaemin was absolutely drenched, his thin white tee sticking to his fit body. his cheeks were flushed pink. it matched his hair, which was a bit mangled.

he looked so _good_.

jeno felt like he had all the air knocked out of him. he averted his eyes to his own feet, pretending his beating heart was because post-workout adrenaline.

jeno and jaemin would continue to run into each other on their late night runs at the gym. soon they went from exercising together to meeting up on campus to going to parties together. slightly tipsy one night, jaemin found himself pulling jeno into a bedroom upstairs at a party. that was the first time either of them had kissed a boy. neither of them wanted it to be their last either.

jeno and jaemin went from strangers to acquaintances to friends to something more. they were boyfriends (techinically) but neither of them had defined it, but they didn’t care if it meant that jaemin would be waiting for jeno when he snuck of history of economics because he missed his kisses.

jeno wasn't one to be forward like this. he had never been one to fall quickly, fall hard, or fall ever, frankly. love at first sight? hardly.

but it really was different with jaemin. he excited a part of jeno that he never knew he had. and jaemin reveled in it.

the flowers. the letters. the gifts. the kisses. the attention. all of it, jaemin loved it all.

jaemin was just as affection hungry as jeno at times, but he would never let it on. instead it would be a game of cat and mouse. jeno always took the bait. he would be needy and jaemin was perfect at leading and controlling him.

whether it was between classes or before work, jaemin always made sure to make himself available for jeno. they had each other on speed dial. both boys answered each other with the fervor of a secretary. and were just as attentive to one another as one.

jaemin always took gentle care of jeno as jeno did the same with jaemin. neither of them left the other hanging and instead made sure they were taken care of.

sometimes it was innocent dates late at night, walking along the river while holding hands and genuinely enjoying each other's company.

"jeno?"

"yes?"

"nothing... I just wanted to hear your voice..."

jaemin's smile poured into the way he talked, making him sound even sweeter.

other times, it was definitely more desperate. jaemin often found himself, at some party, pushed up against a wall by a tipsy jeno who needed an escape.

in those instances, the alcohol in their both systems helped them do things they would find harder to do sober.

there was never any resistance and only smiles when jaemin ended falling asleep, curled up into jeno's side.

just like tonight.

jeno and jaemin found themselves tucked into the corner of another dorm party. there wasn't much else to do on weekends for fun sometimes. jeno wasn't there to socialize with others, though. he just wanted to get jaemin drunk so he wouldn't feel like a fool when he started crying into jaemin's arms later that night, mumbling 'i love you' over and over. hopefully, jaemin wouldn't remember or better. he would do the same.

it didn't take much to get jeno buzzed. jaemin was pretty much the same. soon, the same pattern repeated itself. jeno was pulling jaemin out of the dorm back to his own. thankfully, it was on the same floor. he fumbled with the keys a bit but soon jeno was inside, jaemin on his heels.

they collapsed on top of each other, hands locking on to locks of hair. the couch was covered in crumbs, no thanks to jeno's roommate, but neither boy noticed, both completely enveloped in the other.

jeno couldn't keep track of anything, entirely focused on jaemin on top of him. he felt like he was getting tipsier by the moment. between the shots in his system and the taste of jaemin on his lips, it certainly felt that way.

jaemin kept smiling into the kiss. he would pecker jeno's face all over before coming back to his lips. giggles filled the air between them. their cheeks were flushed red, bodies impossibly close on jeno's old couch.

"you look so pretty up close up like this."

"you look even prettier."

jeno shifted under jaemin, his legs moving to trap jaemin between them. jaemin molded into the increasingly small space, his arms on either side of jeno's head. jeno's own arm looped around jaemin's tiny waist, the other gripping the back of jaemin's neck.

jeno's mouth moved to the side of jaemin's jaw, causing jaemin to slightly throw his head back in glee. oh, it was open season now.

jeno flipped jaemin on the couch so that now he was under him, almost throwing him to the ground in the process. there was a slight fit of giggles between the two before it turned into a soft moan from jaemin. jeno knew the boy's sensitive spot like the back of his hand.

jaemin's hands clawed at jeno's back, nails digging into the other boy's back through his shirt. every prick of pain from jaemin's nails edged jeno on, feeding his drunken confidence further.

he alternated between soft, sweet kisses and sharp, quick bites. with every nip, a gasp escaped jaemin. jeno's breath was warm on his neck while his hands were pulling jaemin's back, giving him full access to his neck and collarbones.

"fuck, keep doing that jeno."

jaemin's eyes were screwed shut because of jeno's increasingly sloppy kisses. eventually, jaemin's hands gripped jeno's cheeks, bringing his lips back to his own.

jeno's eyes were glassed over, vision hazy. he could barely see a foot in front of him. thank god jaemin's lips were only centimeters away.

this time, the kiss was more heated. jeno's hands were desperate, pushing jaemin's shirt up the boy's body. his kisses were open mouthed and feverish, jaemin responding just as eagerly. jaemin, loud as ever, moaned into the kiss as jeno's pulled at his hair. his back slightly arched off the couch, pressing into jeno's body that was already tightly pressed against his own to begin with.

jeno overpowered jaemin in that moment, shoving his tougue practically down the boy's throat. jeno had jaemin's mouth memorized and moved efficiently. they had become experts at making out since that first night they kissed freshman year. 

jaemin's bit jeno's bottom lip, earning a surprised yelp from the other boy. he did it again and grinned as jeno started to fall apart even more. his chest heaved as jeno became more brazen, his hand gripping jaemin's chin harshly.

his tongue darted out, swiping over jaemin's slightly bruised lips. both boys were haggard now, sweat pooling on the foreheads. jeno's shirt was starting to stick to his shirt as was jaemin's.

jeno was starting to lose his balance slightly, his legs growing weary from supporting himself above jaemin. the other boy noticed and took the chance to push jeno up into a sitting position, crawling into his lap in the process. jeno's body sank into the couch, his head thrown back as jaemin took control.

jaemin made quick work of the dark haired boy under him. much more frisky than jeno, in a matter of minutes, jaemin had covered every inch of jeno's exposed skin. it wasn't enough though. soon, jeno's shirt was on the floor somewhere behind them, his chest covered in sloppy kisses courtesy of jaemin.

"fuck... fuck fuck." jeno was far gone. 

the kisses were teasing more than anything, driving jeno insane. everytime like it seemed jaemin would do something he would just pull back. his hands brushed over the ghost of jeno's abs, the one's jaemin had seen countless times in the gym locker room.

but with jeno bristling under his every touch, desperate for jaemin to do something, anything, jaemin couldn't help but sit back and drink up the image in front of him.

even in this drunken state where both of them wanted each other so badly, jaemin couldn't wipe that stupid fucking smirk off his face.

"if you don't kiss me in two seconds, im breaking up with you."

jaemin laughed at how breathy and needy jeno sounded. it was a threat jeno made everytime they made out.

but still, he obliged. jaemin's hand gripped jeno's broad shoulders as his legs pressed wrapped around jeno's waist. jeno's hands immeaditely went to jaemin's hips, pushing him further against him.

the kiss was messy. spit dribbled from their lips, stretching between them when they pulled apart for a few seconds before jeno pulled jaemin right back in. jeno tugged on jaemin's lips with his teeth, harsh enough to draw blood. neither of them could stay still, withering in each other's grasp. whines and moans filled the living room, both turned on as hell and unable to get enough of each other.

jeno literally felt like his heart was gonna burst, his hands moving over jaemin's legs, up his back beofre coming back down to the hem of his sweats. he gripped at the pink haired boy's thighs, squaeezing them roughly, jaemin sighing into jeno's mouth in approval. jeno always knew where to touch him.

both woke up next morning curled up in jeno's bed. his roommate hadn't come back thank god, probably at someone else's dorm.

jeno stirred first, pecking jaemin on the cheek in an attempt to wake him up. he looked gorgeous first thing in the morning too, somehow. jaemin's eyelids fluttered opened, pulling jeno down to his face for a soft, chaste kiss. the contrast from the night before was harrowing.

their foreheads were pressed together once they pulled apart, noses bumping into each other as sheepish smiles washed over both their faces.

jaemin. just like candy on jeno's lips. he tasted so good.

 

**Author's Note:**

> based on candy(so good) by the rose!! please stan and stream their new song she's in the rain


End file.
